


Symbioses

by Fooeyburr



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ford and Bill discuss domestication theory, M/M, Pre-Betrayal, except not really since we all know how this will end, romantic connotations or just deep admiration? you decide, sorta fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fooeyburr/pseuds/Fooeyburr
Summary: Ford has certain hopes regarding his co-existence with Bill.





	Symbioses

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand here's another little ficlet! This one was a birthday present to my friend Wolfmoonjournal on Tumblr. I'm personally very fond of the theory discussed in the story, and I was very happy for an excuse to apply it to this particular context.

Ford let out a deep, harmonious sigh as he let his hands down on his crossed knees. The meditation techniques and the serenity of the Dreamscape were merely another drop in the ocean of all things his brilliant muse had taught him, and something he’d be eternally grateful to him for. He had never been a particularly good sleeper – his mind was constantly at work and allowed him very little rest, but now, he could simply empty and arrange his Dreamscape as he saw fit, slip into a meditative state and wake up to the morning sun in a state of complete, blissful relaxation.

Tonight, however, his mind was set on what it did best: research.

He opened his eyes and, with a light motion of his hand, brought his archived memories to surround him in the form of countless neatly arranged notes and hardcovers. Bill had suggested he should turn them into something more abstract, less constrained and easier to scan for the exact information needed, but Ford preferred to keep his knowledge in classic packages he could physically leaf through, even if it was a little more time-consuming.

He got up from his cross-legged position and reached to pick the nearest book. _Social development of mammals_. Hm, that wouldn’t do, seeing how it most definitely did not fit in the mammal class. Was it even a vertebrate? It certainly sported quite a few insect-like physical attributes, so should he begin his search from there instead? Ford frowned. This was not going to be an easy task.

Suddenly he felt a familiar presence flicker into existence right next to him, and it made his heart leap with joy.

“Top o’ the night to ya, smart guy!” Bill greeted with a cheerful tip of his hat.

“Bill! It is wonderful to see you”, Ford said, turning to face his muse with a delighted smile. “It has been quite a while since we last met.”

“Sure it has! Busy times, my friend. Busy times.” Bill looked around. “Well, I see you’re already hard at work on our transdimensional breakthrough! Good on you, Six – hold on.“ Bill squinted. “ _’_ _Human vs. animal behavior._ _’_ What’s all this?”

“Oh”, Ford laughed. “I apologize. I do plan to return to my portal calculations as soon as I have figured out this little side project of mine.”

Bill squinted again. “Side project?”

“I assume you know of the shapeshifter that recently hatched from its egg and is currently kept under scrutiny in the underground bunker. I am searching through my memories to gain some insight as to what would be the best way to go around its socialization process.”

“Hm, so you’ve got yourself another freak of nature to study! Hah, I can see the charm in that, Fordsy!” Bill winked. “By socialization, you mean domestication, right? That’s how you get yourself a nice obedient pet, y’know!”

“I feel the word ‘domestication’ doesn’t quite encompass what I wish to achieve with the creature”, Ford explained. “Shifty – that is what we call it – appears to be highly intelligent, far more so than domestic animals. I am yet to find out how much its social nature can be likened to that of other socially developed fauna, or perhaps even humans.”

“But you’re planning to keep it locked up and conditioned to your praise and care, right? Sounds like a pet to me! Or better yet, a lab rat!”

“Well… it’s a little more complicated than that. You see…” Ford fell quiet. Was he about to lecture his all-knowing muse? What an absurd idea. Then again… perhaps his muse was fluent first and foremost with the _‘what_ _’_ , and did not bother himself with the intricacies of _‘how_ _’_.

He cleared his throat, mentally preparing a profuse storm of apologies in case he’d catch even the slightest sign of offense in his muse’s expression. “Perhaps this scientific anecdote will shed some light on what I mean. Recent developments in the theory of social anthropology suggest…” He looked around. “I could probably find the article I learned this from floating somewhere in here, if you wish to read it yourself.”

Bill swished his hand impatiently. “I’m a busy guy, so get to the point! We can fact check later.”

“All right. Studies have shown evidence that we did not, in fact, domesticate dogs. Instead, it would appear that they domesticated us.”

Bill let out a bark of laughter. “ _Hah!_ That’s a good one, Fordsy! Are you saying the tail wags the dog? Could the rumors about fluffy pooches controlling society from the shadows be true? Well, I’m not denying any possibilities here, that’s for sure! Everything your lot thinks it knows about the government is a bunch of lies, anyway! Hahaha, this is priceless!”

Ford smiled. His muse’s ability to find entertainment in every topic was truly astounding. “Allow me to explain. When humanity and the ancestors of the species we now know as dogs first came into contact, humans were yet to develop a truly social, cooperative nature that our current lifestyle, even our very essence as a species, is built upon. The early dogs, perhaps still wolves, approached us and eventually became our aid in gathering food. They followed us and guarded us from other predators, and received our protection and care in turn. It was a deeply symbiotic relationship that greatly benefitted both sides. However, they also taught us something completely new.”

Bill looked a little skeptical. “And what might that be?”

“Loyalty.” Something about saying this powerful word out loud made Ford blush slightly. “Friendship, one might even say. In the process of humans and dogs learning to share their territory and lifestyle, humans were taught new ways to communicate, express their affection and reach out for one another. Some even say that this interspecies cultural exchange could have played a crucial part in the very foundation of civilization as we know it.”

“Could be, could be!” Bill nodded along, still looking more amused than convinced. “But to be real with you for a second, Stanford, I don’t think your kind took the rule of this planet by the power of tummy rubs!”

“You are right about that”, Ford laughed. There was a hint of sadness in his voice as he continued. “However, I do not believe humanity is truly the cruel, greedy conqueror mastering all in its path that history often makes it out to be. With those who gaze back at us with no ill intent, I think we much more prefer… partnership.” His blush deepened, and he had to avert his eyes from the softly glowing entity before him.

“M-hm. Okay, whatever toots your philanthropist horn, Sixer!” Bill said, swirling his cane around carefreely. “So what’s this all got to do with your slimy little pet?”

“I would like to learn how to better understand it and fulfill whatever needs it may manifest. Shifty has already developed a primordial level of linguistic skills, and it uses that and a variety of other communicative means to interact with me. I do not wish to underestimate its social capability or misunderstand its intentions, that is all.”

Bill smirked. “Sounds like you’ve got it all figured out, so all I’m gonna say is good luck with that! I’m sure something that constantly changes its face has nothing but good will and friendly thoughts up its sleeve! A true gentleman, just like your old pal Bill!”

Ford smiled warmly at his muse’s gracious words of encouragement. “That does remind me…” he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, his face still redder than usual. “Bill, I cannot possibly even imagine how much urgent business you must have on your plate. It is shamefully selfish of me to even ask this, but… if there is any way to arrange it… I would, uh, very much like to see you more often.”

“Hm?” Bill threw a curious look at him. “But you see me all the time, Fordsy, and vice versa! Isn’t that why you prepared all those artefacts portraying yours truly in your house?”

“I… I guess that is true. What I meant is… I want to talk to you like this, face to face. It is a great honor to be in your presence, and it gives me as much delight and joy as it inspires me. I love to hear your brilliant insight on everything between the moon, the sun and beyond. I learn so much from you, and, well…” _Perhaps you might learn something from me as well._ That much he didn’t dare say out loud.

“Hmmm…” Bill tapped the space below his eye in a thoughtful manner. “Well, get a move on with that portal project of ours, and I just might find the time to visit you every night!”

“W-what?” Ford’s eyes widened. “Every… every night?”

“Sure! You’re gonna need a hand to guide you to the right direction, anyway! We’re just getting started here, Fordsy! We have long nights of work ahead of us! Could take years, even!” He gave him another wink. “That sound often enough for ya?”

“Yes, it’s… more than I could ever hope for.” If Ford’s face hadn’t been burning by then, it now matched the crimson covers of the books around him. “I have no words to express my gratitude. I will do everything in my power to make it worth your while.”

“Peachy! I know you’ve got it in you, Brainiac. As long as you keep your eyes on the first prize and let side projects be side projects, I’m ready to stick with you for the long haul.”

Ford nodded, his chest filled with pride and enthusiasm. And perhaps something else.

He held out his hand. “I’m looking forward to our future endeavors.”

And when he felt the warmth of the black fingers and the coldness of pale blue fire, he was oddly convinced their joined hands brought to life something more than just a symbiosis.


End file.
